


Anniversary

by Lucy410



Series: Anniversary [1]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Abduction, Angst, Established Relationship, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1960512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy410/pseuds/Lucy410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trip and Malcolm are celebrating their first anniversary</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Small mention of attempted rape

“I can’t believe we’ve been together for a year.” Malcolm raised his glass of champagne and smiled broadly at Trip. The pair clinked glasses and drank, eyes fixed on each other.

“Well I for one am very glad you have been.” Jon Archer was smiling paternally at his two officers and Malcolm caught Trip’s eye and grinned.

“To the man who gave us each other,” they chanted in unison, raising their glasses.

__________________________________________________________  
{flashback}

Ten crewmen, Malcolm Reed among them, had been exploring a small moon when they had lost contact with Enterprise. As the most senior officer it had fallen to Malcolm to ensure they were kept occupied until the situation was resolved. He divided them into three groups of three and dispatched them. One to search for shelter, one for food and the third to look for anything they might be able to make a fire with. Malcolm meanwhile headed back to the shuttle determined to re-establish the comm link and make sure that they wouldn’t have to spend the night on such a dreary little rock.

As he walked Malcolm could not help but think how much more fun this would have been if Trip had been in charge. The Chief Engineer had practically begged Captain Archer for a chance to lead an away team but the day before he had tripped over in Engineering, breaking his ankle and putting an end to his hopes of leading this particular mission. Mending the bone, Phlox explained to an annoyed Trip, was relatively simple but the engineer would still have to take things easy for a little while afterwards. Trip had not been happy about missing out but, Malcolm had to admit to himself, he was a little relieved. It was becoming harder and harder for him to hide his feelings from his friend and being alone together away from Enterprise would probably not have helped the situation. 

Malcolm had really tried to put a distance between himself and the object of his increasingly hard to hide desires. He had started by cutting down on the time that he and Trip spent together socially but that had just made the engineer aggressive and they had almost come to blows over it. So Malcolm had given in and agreed to reinstate Trip into his life after work, not that there was much of one. In fact, Malcolm reflected wryly, Trip was pretty much his only after-work companion and perhaps that was the problem.

“Perhaps if I was more social I wouldn’t have made the mistake of falling in love with my best friend.” Malcolm sighed, refocusing his mind on the problem at hand.

He needed to get back to the shuttlepod as soon as possible. However in attempting to follow his earlier route backwards Malcolm realised he was lost. Overhead the sun shone in a clear sky, its heat reflected by the rocky slope up which Malcolm was forced to scramble. There were bushes clinging precariously to the rock and as he reached across one to find a handhold Malcolm felt a sharp pain in his hand. At the top he rested for a moment, letting his head fall back against the rock wall which extended up above him, while he examined his hand more closely. A thorn, at least an inch long was sticking out of his palm. Searching for something to help ease the thorn from his hand Malcolm realised that his legs had gone to sleep. He stared down at them, frowning intently and tried to will them into action but even as he reached out to massage the life back into them he could feel the numbness creeping up into his chest, slowing his heart and dimming his sight. As he slid into unconsciousness he couldn’t help but worry about his crewmates and their safety.

________________________________________________________________ 

“Malcolm!”

“Lieutenant!”

“Lieutenant Reed!”

The shouts reverberated across the moon as search parties picked their way through the darkness trying to find Malcolm. Enterprise had contacted Shuttlepod One shortly after nightfall by which time the crewmen, per Malcolm’s instructions, had gathered to meet him. Shortly after that the Captain himself had arrived to lead the search party.

“Malcolm!” Archer was starting to get worried, no; he was starting to get more worried. The thought of his tactical officer lying injured somewhere put his heart into his mouth. Trip will never forgive me, the thought spun through his brain and Archer swung his flashlight in a broad circle. “Malcolm!” There! He thought he saw something slumped at the foot of the rock face. It had to be Malcolm. Archer stumbled forward. 

“Malcolm!” There was no answer and the relief at having found the man evaporated like summer mist. Hands and legs shaking Archer crouched down and felt for a pulse. He checked again, making doubly sure but it was there. Slower than he would have liked but at least it was strong and regular. The sight of the thorn sticking out of Malcolm's palm earned a frown but Archer made no move to remove it, that was best left to Phlox. He fumbled with his communicator. “I’ve found him. He’s unconscious.” Archer didn’t wait to listen to the reply but turned back to Malcolm, strands of dark hair had fallen forward across the pale forehead and Archer smoothed them back. Malcolm looked so peaceful and Archer smiled, at least he would be able to take good news back to Enterprise.

___________________________________________________________

“Well at least he’s in one piece this time,” Phlox commented dryly, bending forward to prise open one of Malcolm’s eyelids. “He seems fine,” Phlox told Archer. “I see no reason why he shouldn’t simply wake up in due course.”

“Let me know the moment he does.” Archer breathed a sigh of relief and turned to go. He had things to do.

_________________________________________________________________

The door was unlocked and Archer stepped into the room smiling. “Trip?”

“You found him?” The blonde-haired engineer looked up at his friend, worry lines etched on his face.

“He’s alive. Unconscious but alive.”

Trip turned away, struggling to hold back the tears. He’d been so worried about Malcolm. Scared that the man would die and he would never get the chance to tell him how he felt.

“Phlox says he’ll be fine.” Archer stepped forward and wrapped an arm around his friend’s shoulders. “Are you going to tell him now?”

Trip shook his head. “I can’t.”

Archer opened his mouth to speak but aware that he would be simply going back over old arguments he sighed instead. “Trip..”

“Please Jon. He’s safe, that’s enough for now.”

Archer didn’t bother to say any more. He knew Trip well enough that he wasn’t about to force him into making a decision. However perhaps a subtle push in the right direction might do the trick.

_____________________________________________________

“Hoshi.” Trip smiled politely at the young woman and stepped aside to let her into the turbo lift.

“Commander,” Hoshi eyed Trip cautiously. “How’s the ankle?”

“Sore but mended, thanks for asking.”

Hoshi smiled. “I’m on my way to the mess, do you want to join me?”

“I don’t have time to eat. Thanks for asking.”

“Have you been up all night?”

“There was a small problem with the life support system. It’s fixed now.”

“So you’re going to bed?”

Trip’s look was guilty. “I’ve gotta check in with Malcolm before my shift starts.”

“He’s still unconscious Commander. He won’t mind if you don’t go and see him this once.”

“I’ll mind.” Trip jerked his thumb towards his chest.

“You really like him don’t you?” Hoshi asked, her perception somewhat heightened by a discrete conversation that she’d had with Captain Archer the day before.

“He’s a friend.”

“Only a friend?” Hoshi suggested innocently.

Nonplussed Trip stared wordlessly at the Ensign.

“I think it’s sweet,” she continued blithely. “I’m sure Malcolm would to if you told him.”

“He’s unconscious!”

“I realise this is none of my business but I’ve seen the way Malcolm looks at you.”

Trip gaped at Hoshi and she smiled sweetly at him but before he could actually think of anything to say in reply the turbo-lift had come to a halt and Hoshi had practically skipped away down the corridor.

________________________________________________________

“I didn’t realise I was so popular.” Malcolm said, shaking his head. “It feels like every crew member has been to see me today. Except one.”

Travis Mayweather looked up at Malcolm intently. “Someone didn’t come to see you?” He asked in a mock serious tone.

Malcolm shrugged, “I’m sure Commander Tucker has plenty of other things to do then sit with me for a few minutes.”

Travis frowned. “You’re upset because he hasn’t been to see you since you woke up?”

“No of course not.”

“You’ve been unconscious for four days,” Travis commented. “During that time Commander Tucker has been to see you eight times. He’s spent more time in here than in his quarters and only marginally less than in Engineering.” Travis smiled. “He’s been reading to you and when his voice cracks and he can’t read anymore, he’ll just sit and stroke your hair.”

“You’ve seen him doing that?” Malcolm asked, half horrified and half pleased.

“Not as such,” Travis was forced to admit, having gained the knowledge second-hand from Captain Archer. “But I know he likes you.”

After Travis had gone and Phlox had examined him and admonished him to relax Malcolm lay back, his mind whirling. Trip liked him? This was unexpected. His friendship with Trip had been slow to develop but nevertheless the two men had formed a close bond. The issue of just how attracted he was to the Commander was something he had been sure to keep a tight lid on. He’d seen countless women fling themselves at Trip and simply didn’t feel he was qualified to compete. Was it possible that the attraction was mutual? That the ladies man was in fact a mans man? He’d been a little upset when the Commander had failed to visit him but upon reflection Malcolm could see that in Trip’s shoes he might have done something very similar.

Malcolm sat up, he needed to see Trip. He swung his legs off the bed and swayed as he stood up. Phlox had explained that the thorn Malcolm had snagged himself on had contained a strong sedative and that effectively Malcolm had anaesthetised himself. The effects would take a little time to wear off completely.

“I need to see Trip,” Malcolm told himself firmly as he fought the dizziness but he only managed to take a couple of steps before Phlox descended on him, disapproval evident on his face.

“While I am not going to put any more sedative into your body,” Phlox told Malcolm as he marched the man back to his bed. “If you refuse to remain in bed voluntarily I will have to strap you down.”

Phlox sounded as though he meant it, so with a bad grace Malcolm lay down again, stifling a yawn as he did so. He’d been unconscious for four days, so why was it that all he wanted to do right now was sleep?

________________________________________________________________

“I’m surprised to see you here Commander,” Hoshi commented, seating herself opposite Trip. “Malcolm’s being released from sickbay today.”

“I’ve still gotta eat.”

Hoshi gave him a strange look. “Have you actually been to see him since he woke up?”

Trip shook his head.

“Men!”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Only that I don’t understand why you’ll spend every minute possible with Malcolm while he’s unconscious but you won’t go near him once you can actually hold a conversation with him.”

“What would I say?”

“Well you could start with hello, how are you feeling, do you want to have dinner with me sometime?” Hoshi gestured expansively. “It isn’t that hard to find things to say you know.”

“I couldn’t say that to Malcolm,” Trip protested, “it just wouldn’t feel right.”

“You don’t think Malcolm would like to be wined and dined?” Hoshi asked. “You think it would be better if you just grabbed him and..”

“All right Hoshi, that’s enough.” Trip stood up. “Let me handle this at my own pace. I don’t want to spoil things by rushing them.”

____________________________________________________

“Travis,” Malcolm nodded absently at the man seated on the rowing machine.

“Don’t sound so disappointed. You were hoping for somebody else?”

“I thought Trip might be here,” Malcolm shrugged and climbed onto the exercise bike.

Travis hid his smile. “You miss him?”

“It’s not so much a question of missing him,” Malcolm explained. “I’ve been out of sickbay for two days now and I thought he might have come to see me.”

“He blames himself you know,” Travis remarked, settling into a steady rhythm.

“For what?”

“You getting hurt. After all he was the one supposed to lead that away party. Maybe he just doesn’t want to let you down again.”

“Let me down?” Malcolm shook his head. “I’d hardly call it that.”

“Maybe you should go and talk to him,” Travis suggested. “He might be worried about how you’ll respond.”

Malcolm gave Travis a look. “Since when did you become so perceptive?”

“I’ve always been this way,” the young man responded quickly. “You’ve just never noticed it before.”

___________________________________________________

Maybe it wasn’t so much a case of if Malcolm was interested in him, Trip reflected, but more a question of what to do about it. He’d never really worried overly about the question of rank but he knew that it was a cornerstone of Malcolm’s very being. It was a fear of being seen guilty of harassing Malcolm that had kept Trip away from his friend for so long. The last thing he wanted was for Malcolm to feel as though pressure were being put on him to capitulate and despite Hoshi’s assurances that Malcolm was willing he couldn’t shake the feeling that the wisest course of action was to let Malcolm make the first move.

He’d decided in light of this that the best thing to do was to stop in at the Armoury and have a chat. The only trouble was that Phlox had decided to keep Malcolm off duty for what seemed an inordinate amount of time and Trip thought that approaching Malcolm in his quarters was just a little inappropriate.

“Are you all right?”

“What?”

“You’ve been staring at your drink for the past ten minutes,” Archer looked with concern at his friend. “Am I not good company?”

“It’s me who’s not good company.” Trip swirled the liquid round in his glass and then drained it. “I can’t stop thinking about Malcolm.”

“You haven’t spoken to him yet?”

“I don’t know what to say,” Trip admitted. “I’ve been over it in my head a thousand times but what I come up with either sounds too demanding or too casual. I don’t want to frighten him off but I also don’t want it to sound as though I’m not serious.”

Archer nodded sympathetically. “I wish I could help.”

“You could tell Phlox to let Malcolm go back to work,” Trip suggested.

“You know I can’t do that. Doctor Phlox is afraid that the sedative hasn't completely worn off and I need a tactical officer who isn’t going to collapse on me.”

Trip nodded glumly, “that’s what I thought.”

____________________________________________________________

“Cap’n,” Trip looked up as Archer entered Engineering. “To what do we owe the pleasure?”

“An invitation. Can you come to my quarters tonight at 1900?”

“Sure. That’s all?”

“That’s all,” Archer confirmed. “Don’t be late.”

_____________________________________________________________

In fact Trip was two minutes early. He pressed the door chime and was somewhat startled when Malcolm’s voice called out, “come in.”

“Where’s the Cap’n?”

“I don’t know.” Malcolm frowned. “He said he wanted to see me but when I got here he told me he needed to speak to T’pol and I was to wait here.”

“Uh huh,” Trip looked round the Captain’s quarters. “Have you noticed Porthos isn’t here.” Trip was beginning to smell a set-up.

“Phlox says I’ll be able to go back to work next week,” Malcolm commented as Trip prowled around the room.

“Glad to hear it,” Trip paused by the Captain’s bed and picked up the padd that was lying there. He scrutinised it for a few moments and then burst out laughing.

“What?” Malcolm strode over to Trip anxiously.

“Read it.”

Malcolm scanned the padd and a broad smile crept across his face.

“So what d’ya think?”

“I think you should ask me.”

“I’m not terribly good at this,” Trip admitted.

“I’m certainly not the world’s most experienced man in this area either.”

“Mal,” Trip looked across at his friend, pure emotion in his blue eyes. “Do you want to try.. a relationship with me?”

Malcolm nodded and then he was in Trip’s arms, breathing hard. But as Trip’s mouth came towards his, he swayed backwards and collapsed onto the floor.

“Malcolm?” Trip dropped to his knees beside the prone body. “I guess Phlox was right,” he muttered, bending to kiss Malcolm’s pale forehead before calling for medical assistance.

__________________________________________________________  
“Good news Lieutenant,” Phlox’s cheerful tones said as Malcolm opened his eyes. “I think your system is finally clear of sedative. You should be back to work tomorrow.”

“That’s good news,” Malcolm allowed himself a smile, he had been chafing at the bit over the last few days.

“And you have a visitor.”

“Hey Malcolm.” It was Trip, smiling shyly, hands clasped nervously in front of his body. “How are you feeling?”

Malcolm considered the question. “Better,” he declared brightly. “I’ll be back at work tomorrow.”

“That’s great. Well I’d better be going.” The engineer turned to leave.

“Trip,” Malcolm almost laughed at the speed with which Trip turned round to face him. “Can you stay?”

“Sure.” There was a beaming smile on the man’s face as he climbed up onto the biobed, wrapping an arm around Malcolm to ensure neither of them would tumble to the floor.

Their faces were already so close that it was an easy matter for Malcolm to reach forward and kiss his friend. Trip pulled him even closer, deepening the kiss and leaving Malcolm in no way uncertain of the engineer’s feelings for him.

“I’ll um.. give you two some privacy.” Phlox muttered quietly, causing the two men to break apart, they had forgotten that there was anyone else in the room.

Malcolm smiled and a small sigh escaped his lips.

“Happy love?” Trip asked gently. Then at the look on Malcolm’s face, he wrinkled his nose and commented, “too soon huh?”

“No.” Malcolm reached to kiss Trip again and when the two men broke apart there was a look of bewildered wonderment on Malcolm’s face. “It’s just this is the first time since I’ve been on Enterprise that I feel safe.”

{end flashback}  
__________________________________________________________

“It certainly wasn’t the most auspicious start to a relationship,” Malcolm commented dryly.

“We haven’t done so badly,” Trip took another sip of his champagne and wrapped an arm around Malcolm’s waist.

“Not at all,” Archer agreed. “So what are you two going to do with the rest of the evening?”

Malcolm exchanged glances with Trip and then grinned. “Old photos.”

“Well the folks finally managed to put some together for me.”

“You mean you finally gave in and agreed to show me some,” Malcolm riposted.

“Touché.” Trip smiled gently at his lover. “The best ones were on Earth.”

Archer raised his glass. “Well I wish you happy reminiscences. Here’s to your next year together.”

________________________________________________________ 

“Why is it that you’re scowling in every single picture?” Malcolm asked innocently. “Oh no you’re smiling in this one.”

“That’s a picture of my sister,” Trip took the padd from Malcolm and peered at it. “Although I am there in the background.”

“Scowling!” Malcolm crowed. He picked up a second padd from the floor.

“My first years in Starfleet,” Trip told him, “so don’t expect anything good.”

Malcolm smiled. “They’re not that bad although..”

“Although?” Trip prompted.

Malcolm looked up, grey eyes dark. “Who’s this?” The picture showed a head and shoulders shot of a young man with dark curly hair and intense brown eyes, he wasn’t smiling and Malcolm felt a shiver run across his body.

“That’s Todd. My ex. Mom must have sent that one by mistake.” Trip’s voice was flat and emotionless; the good humour of the evening seemed to have vanished in that one instant.

Malcolm nodded cautiously.

“We split up a long time ago,” Trip explained quickly, “before I even met Jon. I’m not sure I even know where he is at the moment.” The words were spoken quickly but Trip refused to meet his lover’s eyes.

“More champagne,” Malcolm suggested, trying to get the evening back on track. “I wish I knew where the Captain got it from.” Malcolm reached out for the bottle but Trip caught his hand.

“I love you Malcolm Reed,” he muttered hoarsely, “don’t you ever forget that.”

“I won’t,” Malcolm reached out for Trip and was surprised by the tension in his lover’s body. “I love you too.”

“I wanted to..” Trip smiled and then he caught sight once more of the picture of Todd and the smile became a frown. “I’m sorry Malcolm, I really wanted tonight to be special but I need an early night. You understand?”

“Of course,” Malcolm forced a cheery smile, it was obvious something was bothering Trip but he forced himself to beat down the worry that it was something that would have implications for their relationship. Trip had just been working too hard lately, that was all.

_____________________________________________________ 

Malcolm paused outside the Captain’s quarters, deliberating over whether or not what he was about to do was a good idea. He hadn’t mentioned the photograph again but the normally enthusiastic Trip had been very subdued for the rest of the evening and in fact the two men had not ended the celebration of their anniversary in quite the way Malcolm had expected. That thought made him determined to speak to the Captain. If a photograph of an ex-lover could quash the spirits of the unquashable then Malcolm needed to know why.

__________________________________________________________

“I’m sorry for intruding Captain.”

“It must be something serious,” Archer put down the book he had been reading. “Sit down Malcolm.”

“I wanted to ask you something. About Trip.” Archer raised an eyebrow and Malcolm ploughed on. “There was one photograph last night that seemed to worry Trip. He says it was an ex, Todd somebody, ancient history.”

Archer inhaled sharply. “Did he say anything else?”

“No but he was very subdued.”

“Trip met him in San Francisco,” Archer looked distracted and Malcolm clenched his fists. “He and Trip were together for eighteen months. I only met him once.”

Malcolm felt his stomach turn over. “What was he like?”

“Angry.” Archer shrugged. “Convinced that the whole world was out to get him and that the only good thing in it was Trip.”

“Why did they break up?”

“I’m not convinced that Todd ever recognised that they did. There’s no need to worry,” Archer smiled reassuringly, “Todd’s a long way from here.”

“How do you know?”

“He’s in a penal colony, serving a life sentence for murder.”

Malcolm was very careful to make sure no reaction crossed his face. “Who did he kill?”

“A young man. Someone who took a fancy to Trip.” Archer sighed and for a moment he was lost in his memories. “It happened shortly before I met Trip.”

Malcolm felt sick but found himself asking, “what happened?”

“Todd was very possessive of Trip. He handled it well, not letting Todd get too much of a hold over him. One night Trip met a man in a club, they had a drink and at the end of the evening Trip went home, alone.” Archer paused and looked intently at Malcolm. “It seems that Trip made quite an impression. The man managed to track him down and for a week I think they had an affair and at the end of that week Todd killed him.”

Malcolm let out the breath he’d been holding.

“Todd wanted Trip to give him an alibi but even though he refused it took him a long time before he would actually accept that Todd was a murderer. That’s why he reacted badly to the photograph; it must have brought back some unpleasant memories.”

Staggered by the information Malcolm stood up. “Thank you Sir.”

Troubled, Archer rose too. “It might be best if you didn’t mention this to anyone. It took Trip a long time to get over Todd and it wouldn’t be a good idea for him to have to go through all that again.” 

Malcolm nodded thoughtfully, “yes Sir.”

Once Malcolm had gone Archer finally let the worry and concern he was feeling for Trip show on his face. He hadn’t told Malcolm the whole story. Hadn’t told him that Trip had been deeply in love with Todd and that the engineer had never accepted that his ex-lover was a murderer. Archer had allowed himself to believe that the whole sorry incident had finally receded from Trip’s mind but now..

Archer stood up. He should probably go and talk to Trip, just to make sure his friend was all right.

_________________________________________________

“Come in,” Trip stood up as Archer entered the room and pushed a padd on his desk to one side.

“Trip,” Archer smiled at his friend. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Trip glanced guiltily at the padd. “Was there something you wanted?”

Archer stepped further into the small room. He wasn’t sure now what to say, perhaps he should take the advice he had given to Malcolm.

“What are you working on?”

Trip coloured. “Just looking over the engine specs,” he dissembled. “Seeing if I can’t find a way to improve them.”

“Can I see?” Archer held out his hand and reluctantly Trip handed the padd over.

“I don’t see..” Archer started, then he paused, reading, his face growing darker. “You’re writing to him?”

Trip shrugged. “I thought he might appreciate a letter.”

“So this is the first one?”

“No,” Trip admitted in a small voice.

“How long exactly?”

“All the time we’ve been on Enterprise. Jon, please understand.”

“Have you told him about Malcolm?” 

“In passing.” Trip winced at the anger on Archer’s face.

“Todd killed a man because you had an affair with him. What do you think he’ll do to the man who’s been your lover for the past year?”

“He didn’t kill Andy,” Trip muttered, “I’ve never believed that.”

Archer sighed and sank down onto Trip’s bunk. “Don’t you think Malcolm should know about this?”

“I don’t love Todd anymore,” Trip stated with conviction. “But he has no one.” Blue eyes pleaded with Archer to understand. “It’s just one letter, once a fortnight. It helps him.”

Archer shivered. He’d believed that he had managed to convince Trip that Todd was, if not a murderer at least dangerous and that Trip should therefore cut off all communication with him. He’d been wrong.

“All right,” Archer stood up. “It’s none of my business but Trip,” he pleaded, “tell Malcolm.”

Trip nodded but watching him Archer knew that he wouldn’t.

____________________________________________________

After a couple of months had passed Archer began to stop worrying over Trip’s letters to Todd although he continued to keep a watchful eye on his relationship with Malcolm. It was second nature to him now. It certainly wasn’t that he disapproved; he had after all worked hard to get the pair together in the first place. Being in a relationship had mellowed both men. Malcolm held the worst of Trip’s impulsiveness in check and Trip’s influence had resulted in a much more relaxed tactical officer. It was good for them and good for the ship.

“Sir,” Hoshi broke through his reverie, “there’s a Vulcan ship hailing us.”

T’pol raised an eyebrow. “There are no Vulcan ships in this region of space,” she stated calmly.

Archer allowed himself a discrete smile. “Put them on screen Hoshi.”

The face that appeared on the screen was not Vulcan but human. A faint sense of unease began to build in Archer’s mind although he was as yet unaware why. The man on the screen looked old, older than Archer with lines etched onto his face. His close-cropped hair bore the faintest suggestion of a curl and was uniformly grey although a few dark hairs still lingered at the temples. The eyes were dark and impenetrable, certainly not a window on this man’s soul. So what was this man doing in charge of a Vulcan ship?

“You must be Captain Jonathan Archer,” the man inclined his head mockingly. “Enterprise is quite a ship. Congratulations.”

“Who are you?” Archer kept his voice calm even though every part of his body was screaming out a warning.

“You know me Jon,” the other man replied grimly. “We met once.”

Archer could feel the tension around him on the bridge. Hoshi and Travis were both staring wide-eyed at him while T’pol kept her normal inscrutable expression although her eyes were firmly fixed on him. But it was when he looked at Malcolm that his breath caught in his throat for there was a look of both understanding and fear in the tactical officer’s eyes.

“I was hoping I could talk to Charlie. Is he available?”

“Charlie?” Archer questioned innocently.

Anger flashed across the man’s face. “Don’t play games with me Jon. I know he’s on Enterprise. Chief Engineer.”

There was a gasp from Hoshi and Archer surreptiously waved his hand at her but the man was smiling, his eyes cold.

“You’ve got two minutes Jon and if I’m not speaking to Charlie at the end well I guess I might just have to try out the weapons on this ship.”

Archer nodded at Hoshi.

“He can’t hear us now sir.”

“Sir?” Malcolm was poised to unleash a barrage of fire against the Vulcan ship but Archer shook his head, something he would later come to bitterly regret.

“No weapons Malcolm. Maybe he’ll go away once he’s seen Trip.” Even as he spoke Archer knew he didn’t believe what he was saying and neither did Malcolm. “It’ll be all right.” Archer turned away to activate the communicator. “Commander Tucker could you come to the bridge please.”

“Is something wrong?”

“I need you up here Trip. Now.”

Commander Charles Tucker made it up to the bridge in record time but the question he had meant to ask the Captain froze on his tongue as he saw the man on the screen.

“Todd!” Trip could barely believe his eyes and he realised that his heart was hammering at the sight of his ex-lover and he gave Malcolm a queer appraising glance but no one but Archer heard the small moan that escaped Malcolm’s lips.

“Charlie!” Todd sounded animated. “It’s good to see you.”

“You’ve been released?”

“Not exactly,” Todd’s face darkened. “I had to do some persuading.”

“What are you doing here?” Trip modulated his tone and turned to smile reassuringly at Malcolm but the dark-haired man refused to meet his eyes.

“I came to get something.”

Suddenly uneasy Trip took a step toward Malcolm. He could vividly recall all the times that Archer had taken him aside, trying to quietly convince him of Todd’s guilt. He’d never believed it. He hadn’t wanted to believe it but he was now no longer so sure and he began to bitterly regret all the letters he had written under the mistaken impression that Todd would wish him well.

“I got all your letters Charlie and I thought I’d come and see if this guy Malcolm is as wonderful as you say he is. So are you going to introduce us? No? Well I’ll have to work it out for myself and I know he’s tactical officer so he’s bound to be on the Bridge.” Todd glanced at Archer and shook his head. “I know you,” he drawled and then his gaze fell on Travis. “You’re pretty but too young.”

Trip stepped forward, he needed to get Todd’s attention but it was too late because he’d seen Malcolm.

“You were right Trip. He is gorgeous. Say goodbye.”

Todd’s face disappeared from the screen a split second before Malcolm started to dematerialise. Trip started forward but his hands passed through thin air as he reached out desperately for his lover. Malcolm was gone.

Trip cried out in rage and frustration as an atmosphere of stunned disbelief settled over the Bridge.

“Is the ship still there?” Archer asked but before T’pol could reply the Vulcan ship fired one shot before it engaged its warp engines and disappeared.

“The warp engine is off-line,” Trip reported dully, from Malcolm’s abandoned station, “but even if it was operational we couldn’t catch Todd.”

Archer glanced sharply at Trip, blonde hair tousled, slumped against the tactical station Trip resembled all too clearly the young man who had tried to retreat from the world all those years ago when his lover had been accused of murder.

“Captain,” Hoshi’s voice broke through the uneasy silence that had settled over the Bridge. “We’ve been sent a set of co-ordinates and a message.”

“Read it out.”

“You’ve got three days. If you get to me before then I swear Malcolm will be returned to you unharmed.”

“Captain,” T’pol spoke up, her voice too calm for the situation, “without the warp engine we will never reach those co-ordinates in time.”

“Then we have to get the engine working again. Trip!”

“Trip looked up, his eyes dull. “It can’t be done.”

“Find a way,” Archer urged.

“No,” Trip shook his head, “I can’t.”

“If you don’t Malcolm will die,” it was brutally put but the statement did at least elicit a response from Trip.

“No!”

“You don’t think Todd’s capable of killing him?”

“It was today,” Trip murmured quietly.

“Today?”

“The anniversary of the day Todd and I first met.” Trip looked up at Archer, all life gone from his face. “Jon I can’t..”

Archer knelt down by his friend. “You have to Trip. For Malcolm’s sake.”

____________________________________________________

 

The instant that Malcolm had rematerialized on the Vulcan ship he had adopted a defensive posture. He closed one hand around the decidedly non-regulation knife that he always wore in his boot and prepared to fight.

Six against one. It might, Malcolm reflected later, have been a fair fight if they hadn’t have rushed him en masse. The knife was pulled from his grasp before he had had a chance to use it and he regretted the loss of it. He had others but that one was his favourite. Roaring impotently he had tried to inflict some damage before one of his attackers stepped forward and crashed the side of his weapon against Malcolm’s head. Blackness followed.

____________________________________________________

 

Pins and needles shot along Malcolm’s arms and legs and he gritted his teeth against the pain. He was confined in a cage which was too small for him to stand up in or stretch in any way. Standing in front of the cage was Todd, his expression showing clearly how much he was enjoying Malcolm’s discomfort.

“I think I timed that rather nicely don’t you?” Todd smiled at Malcolm who glowered back at him. “To be honest I wasn’t sure whether or not I’d make it.”

“Make what?” Malcolm growled, despite only being clad in his regulation Starfleet underwear his forehead glistened with sweat.

“Our anniversary, the day I first met Charlie.”

“That was over a long time ago,” Malcolm pointed out.

Todd ignored him. “He was chatting up a waitress when I walked into the bar but I knew the first time I saw him that we’d end up together. I was the first man he’d ever been with and I think it surprised him that it felt so good, so natural.”

“He’s with me now,” Malcolm stated, determined not to let this man get to him.

“I didn’t realise you’d be so English,” Todd commented, “all this stiff upper lip nonsense.”

“Enterprise will come for me.”

“Oh yes I’m well aware of that.” Todd crouched down in front of Malcolm. “And when she does we’ll find out which one of us Charlie really loves.”

Malcolm closed his eyes, he couldn’t bear the sight of that face anymore, the mocking dark eyes and the supercilious mouth, but most of all he couldn’t stand the expression that said, Trip’s mine not yours. He wanted to scream, to vent some emotion but he wasn’t about to give his captor the satisfaction of seeing him lose control. He was Lieutenant Malcolm Reed, Enterprise’s tactical officer and he was scared of no one. Trip. Soundlessly his lips sketched the word and when he opened his eyes Todd was sneering at him.

“You think Charlie loves you? He’s lonely, missing me. That’s why he wrote me all those letters.”

“Letters?” Malcolm betrayed his surprise.

Todd rocked back on his heels, a satisfied smirk on his face. “You didn’t know he’s been writing to me,” the man crowed. “Oh yes, letters, lots of ‘em. Once a fortnight, regular as clockwork.”

“He told me he didn’t know where you were,” Malcolm’s voice was quiet but it still sounded loud in the cargo bay where Malcolm’s cage had been placed.

“So he lied to you,” Todd shrugged. “Obviously honesty isn’t a big thing between you two. Strange basis to build a marriage on.”

“Marriage?” Malcolm had been completely knocked for six and he shook his head violently trying to restore his equilibrium.

“Letter a month or two back,” Todd was enjoying this. “Told me he was going to ask you to marry him. I’m sorry that didn’t work out for you.”

Trip had never mentioned marriage, it wasn’t something that they’d ever discussed or that Malcolm had ever thought about. He could feel tears threatening and he choked them back, he mustn’t show any weakness, no emotion, nothing.

“Well much as I’ve enjoyed our little chat I’ve got other things that need my attention. One of my crew will bring you some food later. Just relax, enjoy the ride. I know I will.”

_____________________________________________________

Malcolm wasn’t aware of how much time had passed before two heavily muscled men entered the cargo bay and opened the door of his cage.

“Get out Starfleet,” the taller of the two growled and Malcolm, too weary to even think of refusing, crawled awkwardly and painfully from his prison.

“Can’t you stand up?” The voice was rough and the hands that yanked Malcolm to his feet were even rougher but his legs wouldn’t hold him up and he collapsed onto the floor, helpless.

“Well,” commented one man to the other, “it’s not as though he needs his legs for what we’ve got planned.”

Malcolm froze and began to crawl awkwardly backwards but the men were too quick for him and he was unceremoniously hauled back. Both men started to loosen their trousers and Malcolm’s blood ran cold. Tears of frustration welled up as he tried to will his limbs back to life. Normally he would have been more than a match for these two but in his debilitated state he could make no more than a token show of resistance.

“I said unharmed!” The bellow made the men step suddenly away from Malcolm. Todd strode into Malcolm’s view and to his disgust he found that he was feeling grateful for Todd’s presence.

“Unharmed!” Todd reiterated. “Do you goons know what that means?” Todd was holding what looked like a phase pistol and the two men facing him were visibly cowering. “Lay a finger on him and I will kill you both. Get out of here!” Todd gestured with his pistol and the two men scurried away.

Malcolm had somehow managed to get to his feet but as he stumbled towards the door Todd swung a fist towards him, the blow falling across the side of his head and Malcolm crashed down, momentarily blinded.

“Back in your cage Malcolm,” Todd ordered, half-throwing the man inside.

Squashed in his cage and alone once more Malcolm, despite all his efforts to the contrary, found himself shaking with fear, fear that not even the thought of Trip could exorcise. The thought of what had just happened brought a ragged laugh to his lips. It was ironic that the only man who could keep him from being raped, the only man who could keep him safe was the man who had kidnapped him and should anything happen to Todd, well then it would be open season on Malcolm. He squeezed his eyes shut, curling his body into a foetal ball he lay quietly, images of Trip dancing in his head, images that brought a flood of tears to his eyes. Alone, Malcolm lay weeping in the dark.

_______________________________________________

Somehow, Archer was never quite sure how, they had made it to the stated rendezvous on time. A frantic Trip had spent almost the entire three days hovering over the warp engine, willing it to give them the power they needed.

“There is no sign of the Vulcan ship,” T’pol informed Archer as Enterprise began its first orbit around the small planet to which Todd had brought them. “But I am reading two human life signs on the surface.”

“Can we use the transporter to bring them aboard?”

“No. There is far too great an electrical charge in the planet’s atmosphere for that.”

“I’ve just received another communication,” Hoshi reported. “He wants Commander Tucker to come down to the planet, alone.”

“Fine,” Trip strode forward. “I’ll leave now.”

“I can’t let you leave alone Trip.”

“You think I’ll just fall in with whatever crazy scheme Todd proposes don’t you?” Trip accused angrily. He’d made his choice and Archer had no right to question his loyalty.

“No,” Archer said, although he was a little concerned about his engineer’s ability to withstand the force of Todd’s personality. “With more men on the surface we’ll have a better chance of getting both you and Malcolm back alive.”

“Fine,” Trip was so anxious to get Malcolm back that he would have agreed to just about anything. 

I love Malcolm, he repeated to himself as Archer guided the shuttle down to the planet accompanied by a full security team, all of whom were almost as anxious to get Malcolm back as Trip himself.

Once down Archer ordered the men to spread out in a loose circle round the edge of the woody clearing where Todd was waiting with Malcolm.

“Set your phase pistols to stun,” he told them, watching Trip adjusting his own weapon. “The point of this is to get Lieutenant Reed back in one piece.”

Trip watched as Archer and the crewmen melted away into the trees. He shivered as he walked, although his conscious mind barely noticed the chill in the air.

_____________________________________________________

“I’m so glad that you could join us,” Todd greeted Trip almost enthusiastically but Trip barely heard him. He was busy looking for Malcolm. “He’s here,” Todd assured him, “Malcolm!”

The sight of the dark-haired man who stumbled from the trees made Trip catch his breath. The normally immaculate hair was wildly dishevelled and there were two days growth of beard on Malcolm’s cheeks although the dark stubble in no way disguised the livid bruise on his face and his arms and legs were covered with a multitude of bruises but most worriedly of all Malcolm moved as though unaware of where he was and he didn’t seem to see his lover at all.

“You said he’d be returned unharmed.” Trip challenged.

“He is,” Todd’s voice was chilly. “Not one member of my crew has laid a finger on him and that was difficult.”

Oh Malcolm, Trip thought to himself, this is all my fault. I swear I’ll make this up to you.

At a gesture from Todd Malcolm sank down into the grass and Trip almost screamed at the sight of such un-Malcolm like behaviour.

“He’s quite obedient once you work out how to get through to him.” Todd mocked raising his hand.

“No!” Trip yelled, “please, don’t hurt him anymore.”

“Tell me you love me. Say that what you had with Malcolm was just a fling and it’s over,” Todd’s eyes glistened and he stepped forward.

I’ve got to get him away from Malcolm, Trip told himself, catch him off guard somehow. He could feel the phase pistol pressing against his leg and found himself fervently grateful for all the hours of target practice that Malcolm had insisted they do.

“I’m the one you love Trip,” Todd insisted, waving his own weapon in Malcolm’s direction. “Say it and I’ll let Malcolm go.”

“And then what?”

“We’ll go away together. Find a nice little planet somewhere. Hell maybe we’ll even stay here. Say you love me!” Todd screamed.

Trip stepped forward, hoping that Malcolm would understand.

“I love you,” Trip spoke quietly, putting as much conviction into the words as he could.

Malcolm would have sobbed but in truth the words barely penetrated the haze into which he had sunk. Out of the corner of his eyes, which were directed towards the ground, he could see Trip. The sunlight that surrounded him gave him a halo, Trip had never looked more beautiful and intruding into the cloud of fear that filled Malcolm’s mind came the tiniest sliver of hope.

“What I had with Malcolm,” Trip said, his hand close to his phase pistol, “was just a fling and it’s over.”

Todd was walking forward, he seemed to have forgotten about Malcolm and in that brief moment one of the security men fired.

Todd tumbled to the ground unconscious and suddenly Trip realised he was pointing his phase pistol directly at his ex-lover.

Archer was at his side, prising his unresponsive fingers from the grip of the weapon.

“It’s set to kill.”

“What?” Startled Trip looked at the Captain, brilliant blue eyes wide, admitting the truth.

“You set your phase pistol to kill.”

“Don’t tell Malcolm,” Trip pleaded. “He doesn’t need to know.”

Archer nodded his acquiescence and gave Trip a gentle push in Malcolm’s direction. “We got him back. Go and say hello.”

Malcolm tried to smile as Trip crouched down beside him but the bruise on his face prevented that. “I knew you’d come,” he muttered hoarsely.

“It’s all right love,” Trip wrapped his arms around Malcolm. “No one will take you away from me ever again, I promise.” 

He was safe, Malcolm told himself, safe in Trip's arms and soon enough he would be back on Enterprise. Malcolm clung on to that thought almost as tightly as he clung on to Trip. He was safe.

The End


End file.
